


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by Megz1985



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D Christmas Fest, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Minor Drug Use, Snowball Fight, it's just weed, there's Larry if you squint, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megz1985/pseuds/Megz1985
Summary: Zayn is having a snowball fight with Louis in the park and he hits Liam instead.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 17
Kudos: 91
Collections: 1D Christmas Fest





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you for my moodboard goes to [so-why-let-your-voice-be-tamed](https://so-why-let-your-voice-be-tamed.tumblr.com/) I would have been lost without her help!
> 
> Also want to thank my BFF [Miranda ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanno28/pseuds/Beanno28)for bullying me into writing this I had a lot of fun with it.

It has been snowing for the last two days straight, which is practically unheard of in London. This left the city basically shut down for the past forty-eight hours with the exception of emergency services. Liam, and his two flatmates Harry and Niall were desperately bored, and willing to do anything to entertain themselves at this point. It's for that reason that the three were currently playing a game of truth or dare. 

"Liam, truth or dare?" Harry asks sipping from his hot chocolate he had made for them all a few minutes earlier.

Sighing Liam drops some popcorn into his mouth, gaze flickering towards the TV where Love Actually is playing quietly "truth I guess"

Niall snorts, rolling his eyes "boring" he mutters dodging the popcorn Liam throws in response. 

"Leave him alone, it's not Liam's fault he has no sense of adventure" Harry chuckles "alright, is it true you haven't gotten laid since you and Kyle broke up nine months ago?" he asks, smirking like he already knows the answer, which of course he does. 

Liam blushes, refusing to make eye contact with either of his best friends as he mumbles "you know it is Haz"

"Wait? Niall asks, eyes wide "you haven't gotten dick since you broke up with Kyle?" 

Liam shakes his head "you know random hookups aren't really my thing" he hums. Liam then moves his gaze towards Harry "Haz truth or dare?" 

Harry pretends to think for a second "dare, gimmie your best Li" he cheers, sipping his drink. 

Liam glances around his eyes landing on the window where he can see the snow has slowed down to a light, barely there flurry. "I dare you to build a snowman in the park" he finally says, grinning at his best friend. 

Harry shoots up out of his seat "deal, c'mon let's go" he calls already heading towards the closet to get bundled up. 

Liam pulls Niall to his feet "come on Ni, we can finally leave the flat" he says pulling on the Irish man's arm.

Niall groans but complies following Liam towards their front door, "I'm not helping though" he huffs, as Harry throws mittens and beanies at both of them as soon as they're close. 

**

_Zayn's P.O.V_

Zayn stuffs his hands deeper into his coat pockets, he's definitely not dressed for this weather and his fingers are freezing. The snow on either side of the path he and his best mate Louis are walking on is easily over the top of his combat boots, and he's not sure how Louis talked him into this. He'd much rather be back at their flat watching cheesy Christmas films, and sketching while they smoke.

Louis however has different plans, he always does really. After being cooped up for two days Louis wants to get some fresh air and so Zayn just had to come along. "Zayn come on" Louis calls. "We're not going to get our usual spot if you keep dragging your feet" he huffs spinning to face Zayn.

Zayn sticks his tongue out at Louis in response, "Louis, two things" he starts. "One; it's almost nine at night no one is around, and two; no one ever takes our spot it's so far back in the bushes. But with all this snow I don't think we can even get there" he says arching an eyebrow and gesturing around them.

Louis rolls his eyes digging the baggie with the two blunts they had rolled before leaving the flat, out of his pocket. "More for me, if you're too afraid of the snow, Malik" he grins. Louis then takes off running leaving Zayn behind completely as he does.

If it was anyone else running away with his weed Zayn would be worried. But this is Louis, his best mate since as long as he can remember, and he knows the other man would never smoke without him. So he follows after Louis up the path at the same pace as before catching up to Louis leaning on a tree not too far up the path and around a bend.

"Thought you were gonna smoke without me?" Zayn asks, arching an eyebrow at Louis who shrugs. Zayn then looks around and pouts the snow looks even deeper off of the path here and he's not looking forward to having boots full of snow. 

"Felt mean smoking your weed without you, plus it's two weeks to Christmas, I don't want to end up on Santa's naughty list" Louis grins reaching out to push Zayn's shoulder. 

Zayn stumbles but catches himself on the tree, shaking his head, "I'm pretty sure you have been permanently on the naughty list for years Lou" he teases pushing the other man back. 

Louis sticks out his tongue in response "nah I redeemed myself for all the shit we did as kids when I became a teacher Zee, that's how it works" he laughs. "But c'mon it may be stopping snowing but it's still freezing out here, let's smoke this so we can go home" 

"Oh, that's how it works" Zayn grins "then I'm good too, considering I teach at the same school as you?" 

Louis nods laughing as he starts to make his way through the snow off the path, towards a group of bushes the pair have been smoking behind since they moved to London. "If our students could see us now" he chuckles. "Come on Zayn, step in my footprints if you're worried about snow in your boots" 

Zayn rolls his eyes muttering curses under his breath as he jumps between Louis' footprints in the deep snow. He can still feel some snow sliding down into the bottom of his boots, but it's better than if he was going first. "If their parents could see us now we'd be out of jobs" he grins as he finally catches up to Louis at their spot. 

Louis snorts at that pulling out one of the blunts before digging in his pocket for a lighter. "It's why we hide in the bushes like children when we do" he smirks taking a long pull off the blunt before passing it to Zayn. 

Zayn copies his friend's actions in silence passing the blunt back to Louis and feeling the smoke in his lungs, before exhaling a cloud of smoke into the cold air. He watches it curl around the lightly falling snow before disappearing entirely. Louis elbows him making Zayn glance over to take the offered blunt taking a second hit, which he follows quickly with a third, and fourth before passing it back over to an annoyed looking Louis. 

"Are you going home for Christmas this year?" Louis asks around a cough as he exhales. 

Zayn kicks at the snow before shaking his head "nah, I'm staying here again this year. Mum and Dad are taking the girls on a cruise this year, and boats make me nervous" he mumbles. 

Louis nods in understanding, "you're welcome to come home with me, the twins would love to see you" he offers. "Both sets of them" he adds at Zayn's raised eyebrow. 

Zayn grins, shaking his head "thanks, but I think I'll just stay here, do some sketching." 

"Just know the offer is out there if you change your mind" Louis mumbles, his voice sounding thicker from the smoke. 

Zayn nods once, finishing off the blunt in his hand and dropping it into the snow. Once he's sure it's completely out Zayn scoops it up, putting it into his coat pocket and turning to see his best friend already lighting the second one. Zayn can already feel the effects from the weed and he knows he's going to enjoy the rest of the night. 

They finish off the second blunt in relative silence. Both Zayn and Louis enjoying being outside, despite the cold temperatures, after two days of heavy snowfall kept them trapped inside. 

"Hey Zayn?" Louis asks slowly once they've finished the second blunt entirely. As soon as Zayn turns to look at his friend he's met with a snowball to his right shoulder, followed quickly by a second one to his left arm, a third one hitting him right in the throat. 

Zayn squeaks as snow slides wet and cold down the front of not only his coat, but the t-shirt he has on underneath. "I hate you" he grumbles trying to shake the snow out of his clothes. It's too late as it's all melted against his skin. "You're gonna regret that"

Louis giggles and takes off at a run through the snow. His movements are clumsy and slow given the deep snow and the weed he just smoked. But he has a head start and Zayn is just as high. 

"Is that all you got, Malik?" Louis calls over his shoulder when Zayn's first snowball flies past him and into a tree. 

Zayn groans, scooping up some more snow, forming it into a ball in his cold hands, dropping it again when Louis lands a perfectly aimed snowball against the side of his head. "This is war Tommo!" Zayn calls out as Louis ducks behind a tree. 

"Only if you can catch me, Malik!" Louis shouts peeking out from his hiding place, ducking back out of sight quickly when Zayn launches another snowball at him. "C'mon I know five year olds with better aim than you Zayn" 

Zayn rolls his eyes scooping up more snow, but before he can throw the snowball he's just made another well aimed one from Louis hits the top of his head. "Louuu" Zayn whines, shaking the snow out of his dark hair. Louis just cackles in response before taking off further into the park. 

Zayn groans before chasing after his best friend. He's still got a snowball melting in his right hand and his tight, black skinny jeans were not made for running. "Fuck, how is he so quick?" Zayn huffs as he follows after Louis through the dark, snow-covered park. 

When he finally catches up to Louis, he sees what appears to be a group of three men building a snowman just past him. Louis' back is to him and Zayn doesn't think his shot could be more perfect than it is right now. Smirking Zayn scoops up more snow to make a new snowball, the other having melted completely on his run over here, before launching it right at Louis' head. 

The snow splats against the back of Louis' head and Zayn can see some of it sliding down the back of Louis' jacket as well. He celebrates for all of ten seconds before Louis once again nails Zayn in the face with two consecutive snowballs. "I hate this" Zayn mutters, wiping snow from his eyes with one hand while attempting to make another snowball with his other hand. 

Louis is taunting him now, singing a silly rhyme they've both heard sung on the playground by the children they teach. And Zayn just wants to go home and get some dry socks. He's not even bothered by his wet t-shirt and his jeans are beginning to itch, but it's his cold, wet feet that are truly driving him insane now. He can't let Louis win though. Louis always wins and it's terribly bad for his already inflated ego. 

With this in mind Zayn quickly launches his snowball at his smirking best mate's face. Only to have Louis duck out of the way at the last second before impact. Zayn can just stand there and watch while his snowball goes flying over Louis' head to hit one of the snowmen builders right in the side of the face. 

Of course the man it hits is the largest of the three. He's tall and broad and more muscular than anybody Zayn knows, even bundled up in a puffy winter jacket. Zayn winces and wishes he could just disappear as he watches the stranger wipe the snow off his face with a gloved hand. His two friends immediately start laughing, doubling over as they both lose it at their friend's expense. 

Louis suddenly claps him on the shoulder, making Zayn jump "shit Zee, nice shot" he snorts. Zayn groans dropping his head onto Louis' shoulder. "Of all the times to actually hit someone. You choose the guy who could easily snap us both in half" 

"I didn't choose to hit him Lou" Zayn yelps. "This is all your fault, you ducked" he adds jabbing his friend in the shoulder, "that one would have hit you if you just stayed still" 

Louis smirks "just calm down Zee. It's almost Christmas I'm sure the handsome stranger won't beat you up too much" he teases, hugging Zayn quickly. 

Zayn groans and turns back around just as said stranger comes stalking towards them. "Oi! What the fuck mate?" the stranger calls out. "Watch what you're doing, yeah"

Zayn pulls away from Louis intent on apologizing but his mind is a little fuzzy and as soon as he makes eye contact with the stranger his brain short circuits entirely. The man who he managed to hit with a snowball could possibly be the most attractive man he's ever seen. "I-I um I'm...sorry?" Zayn asks rather than says, as Louis snickers behind him.

"You don't seem sure about that. I'm Liam" the stranger chuckles holding out a hand for Zayn to shake. Which he does after Louis elbows him in the side and Liam's friends start laughing again behind him as well. 

"I'm Zayn and I am sorry. That snowball was meant for Louis here" Zayn blurts out. "Are you okay?" he adds pulling his hand back from Liam's. 

Liam shrugs "yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it" he mumbles eyes raking over Zayn from head to toe. "I'm a little colder now, but I'll live" he teases. 

Zayn bites his lip, his tongue suddenly feeling too big for his mouth, and he knows it's as much his nervousness as it is the weed. A glance over Liam's face shows that it's red where Zayn's snowball hit him and he feels a wave of guilt wash over him, followed by an overwhelming urge to kiss Liam. 

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to borrow this one for a second" Louis says suddenly, grabbing Zayn's arm and pulling him away. Zayn stumbles and nearly falls before he steadies himself and glares at Louis. 

"What the hell, Lou" Zayn groans when they stop moving.

Louis ignores him, "you see how hot he is right? Don't blow this" he mumbles, gesturing behind them to where Liam appears to be having a serious conversation with his own friends.

"Seriously?" Zayn growls, "being over here with you is gonna blow it" he mutters, shoving his freezing hands into his pockets. "Besides we don't know anything about him" 

"Then go find out Zee" Louis snickers shoving him back in the direction of Liam and his friends. 

Zayn stumbles, and feels more snow sliding down the sides of his boots, before he overhears the tallest of Liam's friends say something about a jawline. When Liam turns back to him his cheeks look pink and Zayn isn't sure but he thinks it's from more than just the cold.

"Sorry Louis just, um he wanted, needed to ask me something" Zayn stutters and Liam smiles which makes his heart stutter in his chest. 

"Yeah Harry and Niall...my friends there" Liam starts gesturing over his shoulder where Zayn can see the two men in question pretending not to be listening. "Harry and Niall needed to talk to me too" 

Zayn nods shoving his hands further into his pockets with a shiver, "so I know why I was out here in this, but what are you doing out here tonight?" he asks taking a slight step closer in the snow. 

Liam chuckles and the sound has Zayn biting back a groan. "It's kind of stupid really" Liam mumbles, and Zayn can definitely tell he's blushing now. 

"It can't be that stupid. Louis and I were out here to smoke. Because Lou needed some fresh air" Zayn offers hoping he can get Liam talking more. 

Liam grins "is that why you look half frozen?" he asks. "But we were bored and playing truth or dare back at our flat. When the snow slowed down I dared Harry to make a snowman. So here we are" Liam murmurs gesturing around vaguely to the half finished snowman behind them and around the park itself. 

Zayn grins at that, because it's cute. Liam's cute. He wants to spend more time with him but his brain is foggy and he doesn't know if he has the courage to ask. "That's not stupid. It's actually probably a better reason to be out here than mine" Zayn offers, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. "Plus you look much more prepared for the weather" he jokes.

Liam grins his eyes squinting closed when he does "well, Harry makes sure I always have my gloves on, even when I'm just walking to work" he teases. 

Harry waves at that moment and steps closer to Liam and Zayn, "excuse me for not wanting you to freeze to death" he huffs before turning to Zayn and offering his hand with a dimpled smile, "Harry Styles, Liam's best friend and keeper most days" 

Zayn laughs shaking Harry's hand in his own cold one before shoving his hand back into his pocket. Zayn jumps slightly when Louis claps him on the shoulder, and watches as Harry leans in and whispers something to Liam and he's definitely blushing this time, when his friend pulls away. 

"I swear Malik, if you don't ask him out, I'm going to" Louis mumbles before he steps back as Harry does the same. 

Liam clears his throat stepping more into Zayn's face and Zayn is hit with an overwhelming urge to kiss him, again. "Can I buy you a coffee?" Zayn blurts out, before kicking at the snow and biting his lip. "I mean, I know it's late, so maybe hot chocolate? But it's the least I can do after trying to take you out with a snowball"

Liam chuckles looking over at his friends, both of who are nodding at him, Niall is even mouthing "say yes" repeatedly. 

Liam turns back to Zayn with a nod, "you hardly took me out with a snowball, but sure. Hot chocolate sounds good right now" he hums, grinning again. 

Zayn smiles, his head still feels fuzzy but, he can do this "alright, let's go then" he mumbles holding out a cold hand towards Liam. He's only a little surprised when Liam grabs his bare hand in his own gloved one. "I know a place not far from here, it's open late, best hot chocolate in the city" Zayn says, turning to look at a smirking Louis. 

Louis arches an eyebrow "cool, don't worry about me. I'll just go home then?" He calls out as Zayn starts walking away with Liam. 

Zayn hears Harry offer "you can help Ni and I finish our snowman if you want? Since we're all being ditched" before he tunes their friends out to focus on Liam as they walk.

**

Liam starts laughing when Zayn pulls him into the warmth of the coffee shop. Pouting Zayn turns to Liam "what's so funny?" he mumbles.

Liam stops laughing and turns to look at Zayn "sorry" he starts, squeezing Zayn's still ice cold fingers in his gloved hand. "It's just this is my favourite coffee shop, I come here everyday on my way to work," Liam explains with a soft grin. 

Zayn can't help his smile after that, "so do I" he chuckles. "Louis and I stop here on our way to the school every morning." 

"You're a teacher?" Liam asks, furrowing his eyebrows as he pulls his hand away to take off his gloves. "I would not have guessed that" 

Zayn frowns "why 'cause of my tattoos?" he asks "I can assure you they're not an issue at my school and my kids love 'em" Zayn argues, he knew this guy was too good to be true.

Liam is quick to grab his hand again, his warm skin offering some comfort to Zayn, "no, no, no. That's not what I meant at all, look" he insists, waving a tattoo covered hand in front of Zayn's face. 

"Sorry" Zayn grins sheepishly "I never even noticed."

"It's fine" Liam waves him off, "I only said that 'cause you give off an artist vibe. So what do you teach?" 

Zayn relaxes at that as he tugs Liam towards the line that seems too long for the time of night. "I teach year one right now, before this year though I was a substitute and taught everything," he explains. "What do you do?" Zayn asks as they step forward in line. 

"I actually own and run a bookshop with Harry and Niall" Liam offers. "We opened it about two years ago and it's really started to take off this past year" he finishes, squeezing Zayn's hand again "geez your hands are freezing!" 

Zayn chuckles tightening his grip on Liam's hand in his so he can't pull away. Then in a very bold and unexpected (even to Zayn) move reaches out with his free hand and tucks it down the back of Liam's jacket, against his warm neck with a laugh. 

"Hey!" Liam shouts attempting to duck out of the way of Zayn's hands without bumping into anyone else.

Zayn laughs, throwing his head back and pulling his slightly warmer hand out from Liam's collar. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself" he chuckles, stepping forwards in line. There's now only one customer between them and ordering and Zayn isn't ready to say goodbye just yet. 

Liam is apparently thinking the same thing, because as he steps up to order he doesn't drop Zayn's hand. "Hi, can we get two peppermint hot chocolates to stay please?" 

Zayn grins as Liam turns to look at him, before he pulls his wallet out of his back pocket and offers the girl behind the counter a bill. When she passes over his change Zayn drops most of it into her tip jar with a smile "thank you. Have a great night" he cheers as they step away from the counter. 

"You too! We'll bring the drinks to your table when they're ready" the girl smiles, before turning her attention to the next person in line. 

**

Zayn hasn't laughed this hard in a long time. He hasn't felt this at ease around a person he's just met in his entire life. There's just something about Liam that makes Zayn feel comfortable. "How long have you Harry and Niall been friends?" Zayn asks dipping his finger into the whipped cream on top of his hot chocolate before licking it off and wrapping his still cold hands around his mug. 

Liam grins "Harry and I grew up together. Our mums are friends so we were forced together our whole lives" Liam starts sipping from his own mug. "Niall we became friends with when we were in year six, but the three of us have been together ever since" he finishes, glancing at Zayn over his mug, "what about you and Louis?" 

Zayn grins sipping his own hot chocolate and looking at Liam through his eyelashes. "Same as you and Harry. I've been friends with Lou as long as I can remember. He's been there through everything, we even work at the same school now" he explains. 

Liam smiles his eyes crinkling at the corners when he does "you're telling me that, the two men I met while they were smoking in the park are both primary school teachers?" he teases.

Zayn sticks out his tongue "technically you met us while we were having a snowball fight _after_ we were smoking in the park" he corrects. Zayn arches an eyebrow as he sips his hot chocolate "but yes we are both primary school teachers" he chuckles.

Liam laughs loudly then, "my mistake. But you should know I've never been happier to be hit with a snowball" he says quietly. 

Zayn blushes at that setting his mug down and gaping at Liam. He couldn't be implying what Zayn thinks he is could he? "I-I am sorry about that you know" he mumbles. "But I don't think I'd change how it happened"

It's Liam's turn to blush as he reaches across the table for Zayn's hand. Zayn flips his over and grins when Liam laces their fingers together. "I wouldn't change it either" Liam hums.

Zayn sips his drink before he pulls his phone out of his pocket unlocking it and setting it on the table beside their linked hands. He's feeling more confident than ever before, he thinks some of it might be the weed. But most of it is how easy Liam is to talk to. "Can I have your number? I'd like to see you again" he asks quietly. 

Liam chuckles reaching for Zayn's phone with his hand not holding Zayn's and quickly enters his number, sending himself a text so he also has Zayn's phone number. "You're not planning on leaving yet are you?" Liam teases once he sets the phone back down. 

Zayn shakes his head quickly "not unless you are" he breathes, before quickly sipping his mostly empty drink. 

"Wouldn't dream of it" Liam chuckles, squeezing Zayn's hand in his own. 

**

The coffee shop is closing and Zayn and Liam are still chatting. They've talked about absolutely everything and Zayn isn't feeling the buzz of the weed anymore, and his wet socks and jeans are dry. They're itchy but at least they're dry, now that he's facing going back into the cold. 

"Tonight was a lot of fun" Liam says as he's pulling his coat back on. "You have my number so no more snowballs to the face just to get my attention" he teases. 

Zayn pouts "I still blame Louis for that. If he hadn't ducked" he mutters. 

Liam cuts him off "we wouldn't have met" 

Zayn grins holding the door open for Liam with a wave to the girl wiping the counter. "True. Maybe I should thank Louis for ducking then" he chuckles. 

Liam smiles "we both should thank him" he murmurs as the snow starts to fall faster around them. 

Zayn bites his lip and looks around before turning back to Liam "can I walk you home?" 

Liam blushes but nods his head "it's not far, but I'd like that" he answers, neither one of them ready to say goodnight just yet. 

Zayn nods and gestures for Liam to lead the way. Liam reaches out and grabs Zayn's hand in his own again, before starting to walk. "Do you work tomorrow? I'm sorry I kept you out so late" Zayn mumbles as they walk. 

Liam shakes his head, laughing "Harry's opening the store tomorrow. You didn't keep me out I wanted to stay" he hums. "What about you do you have to work tomorrow?" 

Zayn looks up at Liam, letting his eyes rake over his face as they walk, before he shakes his head and focuses on their hands. "No the school's on break for Christmas already, so I've got nothing but time" Zayn answers. 

They fall silent as they walk after that, the only sounds their boots on the sidewalk and the soft hiss of snow falling around them. Liam suddenly stops in front of a small block of flats, "this is me" he gestures towards the door. 

Zayn nods taking a deep breath as he pulls his hand free from Liam's. "I guess this is it for tonight then" he mumbles hazel eyes locked on Liam's brown ones. 

"I'll text you tomorrow" Liam says softly, bringing one hand hesitantly up to cup Zayn's cheek. "Can I kiss you?" he asks so quietly Zayn almost misses it. 

Zayn's not usually one to kiss on a first date. Does this even count as a date? But he nods quickly in response before he can overthink it, and end up regretting his choice.

Liam is leaning in then and Zayn can feel his breath warm against his cold face, before rough chapped lips are on his own. There's no fireworks like you read about, and the kiss is a little clumsy at first until they both figure the other out. Liam's arms slide down Zayn's arms to wind around his waist and pull him in closer. Zayn wraps his own cold hands around Liam's neck and wiggles his fingers into Liam's hair, as they deepen the kiss. 

Liam pulls back first, his breathing heavy as he rests his forehead against Zayn's "that was the best first kiss I've ever had" he hums. Linking their hands together again, and tugging Zayn into a hug. 

Zayn stumbles landing against Liam's chest and even through his puffy coat he can feel the muscles hidden underneath. "Me too" he mumbles, pulling Liam in a little closer. Both men are content to stay in their embrace, Zayn feels Liam press a kiss to the top of his head a couple times. 

Their moment is broken by both of their phones going off at the same time. Zayn groans pulling away just enough to get his phone out, and sees a text from Louis telling him to look up. Zayn furrows his eyebrows and looks at Liam who looks just as confused as he feels. 

"Niall told me to look up" Liam says quietly. 

Zayn chuckles holding up his phone "Louis told me the same thing" 

Liam pulls Zayn into another quick kiss before they both look up, to see all of their friends waving at them from the window. Louis disappears from sight for a second and Zayn groans when his best friend returns with a smirk that means he's up to no good. 

"We need to move" Zayn huffs, grabbing Liam's hand and pulling him closer to the building just as Louis drops four snowballs out the window. Each one landing on the pavement where he and Liam were both standing moments before. 

Stepping back in to view Zayn flips Louis off and hears him laugh before he disappears. Harry grins calling down "Louis' coming down, you have two minutes" 

Liam sighs pulling Zayn back into a hug, "I guess we should say goodnight then" he mumbles.

Zayn doesn't have a chance to respond before Liam is pulling him into another kiss. This one is the most passionate one yet. Liam wastes no time in deepening the kiss, licking his way into Zayn's mouth. Zayn allows him in and kisses back just as deeply. He feels a swirling in the pit of his stomach and knows this is just the beginning. 

Zayn feels something hit the back of his head followed by cold, wet, snow dripping down his neck. Pulling away from the kiss he whirls around to face a laughing Louis, keeping one hand on Liam's waist though. "Lou what the fuck?" Zayn whines and Liam chuckles. 

"I've been waiting for you for hours, it's time to go home Zee" Louis smirks. 

Zayn knows Louis has a point it's just past one in the morning, and he and Liam left the park at nine. But he can also see a lovebite peeking out of Louis' collar that suggests he wasn't just sitting around waiting for Zayn and Liam to show up. "Okay" Zayn concedes turning back to Liam. 

"I had a lot of fun tonight" Liam mumbles, bending to press a peck to Zayn's lips. "Text me when you get home, please?" 

Zayn chases Liam's lips and pecks them again as he nods "I will, and I'll call you, later today I guess" he hums. Zayn gives Liam another quick peck before Louis grabs his wrist and starts pulling him away. "I had fun tonight" he starts, shaking Louis off, "but I want to take you on a real date, please" he finishes. 

Liam laughs, nodding his head, "I'd love that" he grins. "Now go on. I'll talk to you later" Liam chuckles, giving Zayn one last peck on the lips. 

Zayn lets Louis drag him off up the street after that. He glances back to see Liam still standing on the street and waves. And if Zayn texts Liam from just around the corner, nobody else needs to know.  
  



End file.
